casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Lust/1703
"HEY, I might be a walking skeleton, and on fire... but I have feelings too. Sorry had' ''feelings, honestly kinda glad I don't right now, I bet this fire really hurts" - Ark Farron The Consumed is a skeletal pirate... on fire... it's blue. The meaning of Ark is a ray of light and Farron means iron-grey. Ark's ship is named the 'Howl of the Damned' it is an emotional construct created using Messianic Plane Manipulation, it is constructed from pure fear energy. The crew are also emotional constructs taking the form of undead and skeletons in particular. Ark's fire doesn't burn through objects like clothes, etc. (unless he wants it too, his clothes are fireproof regardless though) it only burns people. He can turn off the fire at any time and just look like a regular (black) skeleton. There are a lot of different legends about how The Consumed came to be, although none of them close to the truth. The accurate origin is, Thea Levant was over in America (Around 1692-1693), was called a witch (I mean, they aren't wrong) then burned during the Salem Witch Trials (It's more accurate to say she pretended to be burned by slowly shapeshifting herself into a burnt form). Blood Lust then said, "Fuck it, I'm gonna be a charred black skeleton from now on, and why not also be on fire, regular fire is boring though, so blue fire it is". Which technically means that despite having a masculine voice, The Consumed is actually a female skeleton. When Ark Farron encounters a warrior he deems worthy of not being instantly killed, he presses his flaming hand to the side of their face (burning them really, really bad) which leaves a specific scar known to the rest of the world as The Dread Mark. Warriors bearing the Dread Mark are heavily sought after and because of this factor some stupid idiots go and try to fight Ark in the hopes of gaining one themselves, most of them don't return. He has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology, Messianic Plane Manipulation, Consciousness Transferal, Deflection, Shortcut Access and Name Evocation as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. The Consumed's Theme is Play With Fire by Sam Tinnesz. '''Backstory Blood Lust is a pirate of the Carribean. Images 605_phixr.jpg th_phixr.jpg tumblr_mhimz4Eh1w1qjrxwyo1_500_phixr.jpg 6d008d6c36f791cb92acb61894e26d85.jpg Full Powers List The full list can be found on Blood Lust/Main. (Don't see much point in listing the entire thing over and over again, from this point onwards it will be listed like this plus any new powers or magic added). Mystic Vampire Physiology Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers (Currently 78) ** Blood Magic ** Shadow Magic ** Armament Magic ** Ninja Magic ** Magic Resistance ** Combat Magic ** Fear Magic ** Adaptive Magic ** Magic Replication ** Unplottable Magic ** Mystical Martial Arts ** Magic Negation ** Craftsmanship Magic ** Druidic Magic ** Onmyōdō ** Eye Magic ** Spirit Magic ** Demonic Magic ** Angelic Magic ** Mythic magic ** Alchemy ** Strength Magic ** Magic Combat ** Mysticism ** Magic Bestowal ** Enchantment ** Dragon Magic ** Anti-Magic ** Inscription Casting ** Dowsing ** Light-Shadow Magic ** Life and Death Magic ** Astral Magic ** Corruption Magic ** Curse Creation ** Intelligence Magic ** Invocation ** Magic Augmentation ** Magic Weaponry ** Magical Regeneration ** Spell Reflection ** Mystic Dragon Physiology ** Inertia Magic (New) ** Memory Magic (New) ** Sin Magic (New) ** Space Magic (New) ** Time Magic (New) ** Vibration Magic (New) Supernatural Hunter Physiology Messianic Plane Manipulation Consciousness Transferal ' '''Name Evocation ' '''Deflection Shortcut Access * Anti Storage ** Freeing ** Intangibility ** True Form * Book Jumping * Dimensional Independence ** Dimensional Travel/Planeswalking (by travelling through other dimensions in the cosmos) *** Dimensional Transformation; as users travel from different dimensions they can transform into a respective version of themselves in the dimension. ** Limited Space-Time Manipulation (by bending the fourth dimensions of time and space) *** Accelerated Probability (by seeing the future consequences by the choices one will make.) *** Precognition (by turning your head and looking into the future) *** Parachronal Cognition (by turning your head and looking at another timeline.) *** Retrocognition (by turning your head into the fourth dimension into the past) *** Subspace Travel (by cutting through dimensions to get anywhere instantly.) **** Teleportation *** Time Acceleration (by moving more quickly into the future.) *** Time Reduction (by slowing your transit through time.) *** Time Stopping (by stopping your interaction with the flow of time.) *** Time Travel (by travelling through the dimension of time.) ** Spatial-Temporal Lock (by being independent of the dimensional flows of time.) ** Obtain weapons and gadgets from alternate universes. ** Lock an opponent in an alternate universe. * Distance Manipulation ** Distance Sense ** Enhanced Stride ** Path Manipulation ** Remote Teleportation *** Location Swapping ** Spatial Expansion ** Spatial Flight ** Teleportation Manipulation ** Terrain Manipulation ** Unreachability * Domain Traveling ** Domain Manipulation ** Unbound Soul * Fantasy Travelling ** Absolute Access ** Book Jumping ** Boundary Manipulation *** Boundary Perception *** Boundary Removal ** Dimensional Independence ** Dimensional Travel ** Distance Manipulation ** Domain Traveling ** Dream Walking ** Isolation ** Oneiric Teleportation ** Planeswalking ** Reality Shifting ** Self-Existence Manipulation ** Shortcut Access ** Spatial-Temporal Lock ** Ultimate Intangibility * Fictional Transcendence ** 4th Wall Awareness ** 4th Wall Breaching ** 4th Wall Interaction ** Cartoon Physics ** Cheating ** Dimensional Travel ** Portal Creation ** Reality Shifting * Planeswalking ** Portal Manipulation *** Alternate Reality Traveling *** Dimensional Travel *** Reality Shifting *** Teleportation **** Cosmic Teleportation *** Time Travel * Portal Redirection ** Access Denial Category:Blood Lust